This invention relates to dental implants. In particular it is concerned with a threaded dental implant with an improved thread profile.
Many different kinds of thread patterns are known for dental implants. These patterns can vary from constant pitch and size to a variable profile thread. As implants have developed from a relatively smooth surfaced machined titanium to a more roughened surface to enhance bone apposition there has developed a reductive process as the implant is turned through the bone. This reductive process has lead to a less intimate contact of the implant body to the bone. This in turn leads to a less stable interface for early or immediate loading of the implant.
Compensation for this reduction in contact, has resulted in implants employing osteocompressive designs to stabilize the implant body in the bone. The known osteocompressive designs, however, may result in microfracture of the bone leading to greater bone turnover and early reduction in stress-bearing bone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dental implant with an appropriate thread to minimize the disadvantages of known designs and provide for an implant permitting for early loading of the implant. Early loading of the implant has advantages for patients and all associated with the dental implant process since less time is needed to provide for implantation, healing and effective use of the implant in the patient's jaw.
The implant of the present invention seeks to further enhanced stability of the implant in the bone which varies in density in different regions of the individual.